The invention relates to a luminaire of elongate shape comprising a housing with at least a half shell referred to as xe2x80x9croofxe2x80x9d which is provided with means for fastening to any support, and an elongate plate which supports internal functional elements of the luminaire.
A luminaire comprising a roof of elongate shape is known from the document DE 1 028 688. According to this document, a first and a second group of bolts are placed along each major side of the roof, and a mechanical connection between the two groups renders it possible to place one group in a release position for a transparent half shell usually called cover, while the other group is simultaneously placed in a retention position for the open cover, which renders it possible, the luminaire being fastened below a horizontal surface, for the cover to remain connected to the roof, for example during the replacement of a lamp.
It is an object of the invention to render servicing activities on the luminaire easier, especially its installation, by rendering it possible for the plate to pivot while it remains attached. The invention provides a known hooking effect, but employs more economical means which are applied to the plate.
To achieve the above object, each of the longitudinal edges of the plate is provided with portions referred to as xe2x80x9ccontact portionsxe2x80x9d which are turned towards the interior of the roof when the plate is in its normal operational position, and the roof is provided, opposite said contact portions, with support pieces which each have a support portion capable of supporting a contact portion of the plate when the latter is detached from the roof and pivoted with respect to the roof.
Special embodiments of the invention will appear from the dependent claims 2 to 6.
These as well as other, more detailed aspects of the invention will become clear from the following description of an embodiment which is given by way of non-limitative example.